A Wolf's Return
by LucarioKid
Summary: Takes place after another story called A Lone Wolf's Howl by Deteriorated. Armstrong is dead and Raiden is gone. Wolf goes on a mission and learns about his original world. Now he will return and kill the one who killed him before while learning about his true past. Is the background for my later story that will be called The Avatars.
1. The Truth

**So as of right now Cerberuse's Light is on hold because nobody is really reading it and I don't want to expend time into something where only one person will read it. This is not a full fledged series and is a background that will tie into my future story The Avatars. This is based off the idea of the story A Lone Wolf's Howl by Deteriorated. I asked him if I could use the idea and he was all for it. This will be only a couple chapters long and I am reinventing Blade Wolf. You'll see my friends. The black trailer from Rwby takes place a couple years before the show starts. You'll understand.**

"I've got my own war to fight." The communication with Raiden cut out and Wolf couldn't help but worry for his friend. A few months after the death of Armstrong, Raiden had just taken off to complete his own missions. Wolf wasn't allowed to accompany him as Raiden said it was for him to do alone. Wolf didn't argue and had just been living with Sunny.

Despite the great home and the environment Wolf was built to kill and stop wars. The last part was instilled into him by Doktor. With Raiden he could do both of those and it kept people safe, which he had found large amounts of joy in doing. Thanks to Sunny and her mechanical prowess she had rewired Wolf like no other AI before and now he had feelings. They were confusing to him and he was often running in circles with them so he supressed most of them but found that joy and sadness were ones he knew fairly well.

Listening to how Raiden sounded made him feel sadness. He needed something to do so he decided to go back to Maverick for work. Doktor enhanced him and even built him a HF chainsaw like the one he had when he fought Raiden. He didn't remember much about his previous life with Desperado but for some reason he always had files in the back of his storage. They were locked down tight and nobody could get through them which had bothered Wolf. They couldn't be deleted either which explains how they remained even after he would have his memory wiped.

It was four digits but if he messed up then the system would reset and he would be locked out. For now he would just enjoy his work with Maverick. In the meantime he would still try to break the code. He had no idea what was present in the files but he was very curious and wanted to figure them out. The main problem was that they were so heavily imbeded inside him that even if he hooked up to a computer the files could not be accessed. In fact from the computers view point, there were no hidden files that were present.

Only Wolf could access them but when the system reset and locked him out it reset his memory of the numbers he used. He tried writing them down but wasn't very good at it and realized there were thousands of choices and that he had only three chances before being locked out for a week. It made him feel anger and he wanted to rip the memories open and look at them. He knew he wasn't made by Desperado even though his oldest memories were with them. He was much more advanced than anything they could have ever created. He knew he wasn't a proto-type like he told Raiden but he was told by Desperado that he was so he went with it.

He recieved his first mission from Maverick to stop terrorists from launching a nuke at a neighboring country and he felt a little happy to finally be out in the field again. He knew these missions would be a very good means for him to live. To have a purpose was something that living people longed for, and despite his metal outside, underneath he felt very much alive.

* * *

 **Three Years Later.**

Wolf sat in the office where Sunny sat working on the blue prints for a new type of ship she had been wanting to create. Wolf was 'sleeping' silently when she slammed her hands on the table causing him to raise his head in surprise.

"Is something wrong, Sunny?" She looked over at him and felt guilty for having woken him up.

"Ya, just this ship doesn't want to play nicely. Sorry to wake you." Wolf just nodded that he didn't care and lowered his head. There was the beeping from his communicator that caused them both to jump a little. The holoscreen appeared in front of Wolf to show Borris smiling at him.

"Hello Wolf, we need you for a mission. Can you come down?" Wolf nodded his head and replied in his usual bland, robotic tone.

"I'll be right there." He shut down the screen and stood while stretching his legs. Sunny stood and kneeled next to him.

"Be careful out there ok?" Wolf nuzzled into the girls arms as she hugged him close. She loved the cybernetic wolf with all her heart and he cared for the girl as well. She always was waiting for him when he returned from his missions to make sure he was ok. She brightened his day and he had grown to love her for that. She was like a close friend who just so happned to know how to slice you open and fix you if you got shot.

"I'll be fine. Keep working on your ship for me." He broke free from her embrace and gave her a metalic lick which caused her to laugh. He started to walk away when she waved at him.

"Go get 'em tiger." He turned back to her and turned his head sideways.

"I'm supposed to be modeled after a wolf. Not a tiger." Sunny scoffed and waved him off.

"Expression Wolf." He nodded his understanding and left. He didn't quiet understand all the social terms yet. Sarcasm was fairly difficult from time to time for him. He was learning, however. He just made his way down to the briefing zone and found the others waiting for him. They nodded at him and gave their usual greetings while he sat in his usual spot in the corner behind the projector.

"What's the mission?" The projector put images over the screen showing crime scenes where there were large destroyed buildings and strange burn marks from fire scattered around the area.

"Lots of towns in northern Russia have been attacked recently with these strange burn marks and slashes from some type of weapon that we believe to belong to a large sword of sort. The only survivor we have gotten a hold of said the person wore white and had a mask with red lines. The strangest part was when he said the attacker had lion ears and fought like a cyborg despite having no enhancments to boot. We believe this to be a very dangerous cyborg, despite what he said, that has just gone rogue and has started to attack people. We want you to go in and take him out. Should be pretty simple."

Wolf studied the pictures and his interest started to peak. Especially at hearing the part about the man having lion ears. Maybe it was part of his costume. Wolf nodded and went to the hanger to gear up. He reached his weapons and if he could he would be smiling. He opened up his back and used his tail to place the shortened chainsaw into the compartment. The chainsaw could shorten down for easier storage while being hidden and not getting caught on anything.

He grabbed his throwing knifes and loaded them onto his legs and checked his systems. When he was pleased that he was ready he had Doktor look him over one last time before loading onto the helicopter. The ride was a couple hours long and took him to an isolated spot in the Russian wilderness. This was due to the fact that seeing a military vehical near a town dropping off a strange robotic Wolf would cause problems. It was snowing when he arrived but it was peaceful and slow. Like a dream but it was real. The helicopter hovered about twenty feet above the ground so Wolf just hopped out and plopped to the ground with no sound.

He quickly scanned the area and connected himself to the Maverick sattelite and got a reading from the others.

"Glad to see you made it ok, Wolf. That storm hasn't hit yet so that's always a bonus." Kevin was always trying to be optomistic about everything which Wolf enjoyed about him.

"The man was last seen at a small town just north of you position, we believe him to be heading south while destroying any town he comes across. Marking the next location now." Wolf's marker appeared on his HUD and he thanked Kevin before taking off towards the town. It was about twenty miles away from his current location but he could run at thirty miles an hour so he would be able to reach it in an hour. Two if he found delays.

* * *

When Wolf reached the town he mentally cursed himself. It was already destroyed. The fires were fresh however which led Wolf to believe that the man was still near. He entered and saw dead all around. He went to a strange burn mark and found a small pile of red dust on the ground. He collected some for analysis for the Doktor when he returned. He started to search the town for survivors but found none. He reached the southern end and saw shoe prints in the snow that were heading south. Wolf lowered his head and brought his comms up.

"The town has been destroyed." The others all got saddened faces, "But I believe I have found his trail and am going to investigate." They nodded and Wolf clicked the comms off and took off. He ran for only a few minutes when he got the feeling something was wrong. He slowed down and changed to thermal vision. He saw nothing but looked up and quickly moved to the side. A man came crashing down from the trees and almost impaled Wolf with his sword. Wolf turned his thermal vision off and looked at the man.

Pale white with white clothing and a mask. The lion ears were very much present and when they twitched Wolf realized that they were real. The man gasped when he got a closer look at Wolf.

"Lq-84i?" Wolf shuddered. He had not been called that in a long time. The better question was how did this man know who he was?

"Who are you?" Wolf spoke darkly. He sent back a live video and opened the comms to the others who were perplexed.

"Those ears are real?" Sounded like Doktor but Wolf wasn't sure. The man walked forward only for Wolf to get into a ready stance causing the man to step back.

"Don't you remember me? I was one of the men who worked on you. It's me...Risten." Wolf didn't know this man and didn't drop his guard. He noticed an insignia on his chest that was a red wolf with three slashes through it.

"You worked for Desperado then?" The man seemed very confused by this and shook his head.

"No...the Atlas Defense Corps. You really don't remember me?" Wolf shook his head. He made a quick scan of this Atlas Defense Corps and found nothing. The man just stared at Wolf silently.

"What happened to you. You're decked out now." Wolf didn't lower or falter. He just kept eye contact.

"I can find no evidence of what you are saying. My mission is to exterminate you." Risten was surprised and back up while holding his great sword in both hands. Along the handel was the same red dust from earlier.

"Why?"

"You killed all those people. You must be destroyed as you have been deemed too dangerous." Wolf drew his chainsaw and held in above his head. He extended it which gave off a loud click. Risten got a frown on his face and just sighed.

"It was for the good of the Faunus. Those human beasts deserved what they got." Did Wolf hear him right. That he wasn't human? That may explain the lion ears.

"I don't want to fight you. But if I must, then I will." Wolf reved up his chainsaw and waited. The man charge and swung at Wolf's legs with lots of speed despite not having any obvious cybernetic enhancements. Wolf jumped over and delivered a quick slash to his back which just bounced cleanly over. Wolf didn't understand and quickly scanned him and found some form of shield over him. Doktor came in over the comms quickly.

"Wolf, he has some form of shield cloaking him. When you hit him it weakened. Just keep repeatedly striking him until it breaks." Wolf grunted his understanding and rushed him. Risten's sword was engulfed in a fire which surprised Wolf and when he stabbed it into the ground it sent fire eerywhere and launched Wolf away and into a tree. Wolf quickly got back up and faced him.

"Massive energy spikes are radiating from his sword. You need to dissarm him right now." He heard Borris tell him over the comms. Wolf rushed forward but jumped up and slashed his arm wielding the sword. The man dropped it and faced Wolf. Wolf landed and jumped back at him quickly only to be stopped by air. The man threw his hands to the side and slammed Wolf into the trees. Wolf didn't suffer any heavy damage but knew he would need to change his strategy.

"Did...did he just use the wind to throw Wolf!?" Wolf got up and shook himself off and saw that Risten had his sword again. Wolf started to rush him when he whipped to the side and threw knifes at him, which hit but were stopped by the shield. He flinched so he could feel them but his body was safe from harm. Wolf started to run in circles around him quickly and started to throw multiple knifes at him. He blocked most of them but a couple got through. Wolf threw his last knife and mentally cursed himself.

"His shield is almost down and he's tired. Finish it!" Wolf jumped up and started to do rapid front flips and came flying down and into the man who claimed to be one of his creators. He blocked with his sword at first but Wolf twist and launched it away and sliced one of his arms off. He had broken the shield and got ready for the killing blow. He put his chainsaw away and launched his tail at his chest only for it to be stopped by the wind. The man was struggling but smiled at Wolf.

"Security...overide code...8391...good to see...you again." Wolf almost let up but kept pushing. The force keeping him back stopped and his tail entered his chest and pierced his heart and killed him. The man gave him a smile and coughed up blood. He went limp and Wolf pulled out his tail. He whipped it to get the blood removed from it and was confused. Did he just give me the code I have been looking for? Was all he could think. He did say that he built Wolf and if that was true then he would know the overide access code. Wolf was sceptical but knew he had nothing to lose.

He returned back home and waited for nightfall. He lay asleep at the foot of Sunny's bed and accessed his files. When asked for the securiy code Wolf slowly entered the numbers. He paused and then hit enter. It started loading and then opened. Wolf couldn't belive what had happened. He quickly looked at the files and saw that most of them were corrupted. The few that weren't were videos. He picked the first one and saw it was from seven years prior.

It was his point of view and showed him waking up. There were three men in white lab coats around him. He recongnized the man he killed earlier as one of them and felt remorse for killing him. He had been telling the truth. One of the men walked forward and smiled. He held up three fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Wolf heard his voice in the recording answer, "Three." The scientists smiled and gave each other high fives. He heard a door open and turned to see a man with a military outfit with lots of medals walk in. He had black hair with graying sides.

"Is it working?" Risten looked upset.

"He...and yes, he's working." The military man walked up to Wolf and gave him a look of confusion.

"Can it move?"

"He just woke up General Ironwood." Risten practically spat at him. This Ironwood fellow didn't seem to care and just nodded.

"Weaponize it and get it ready for a departure." The three scientists looked worried.

"You...you can't be serious!?" Ironwood turned to them and frowned.

"I am." One of the scientists chuckled uneasily.

"He just got built. He has to train and learn. Not just get thrown into the field." Ironwood chuckled.

"We're not throwing it into a battlefield. We're going to assign it to the Schnee Dust company so they can get some extra man power...er machine power. The White Fang have been robbing their shipments and asked for some mechs to help them. Not get it ready." He left no more room for discussion and left. The video ended.

Wolf was in disbelief. He clicked on the next video and saw he was in a box. There was a sound and the top opened and Wolf popped his head out and looked around. The people around him backed up in fear at the sight of him.

"Ah...you're here." The camera turned to a man with white hair and a suit. He had a girl behind him who was looking at Wolf in fascination. She too had white hair and pale skin.

"What is it daddy?"

"That is Lq-84i. It's going to help daddy at work. Now then, how was the trip?" Lq-84i said nothing and just climbed out of the box and sat down. The camera looked around with his sight and then rested on the girl. He stood and walked closer to her. She didn't back down but was scared of him.

"Who...are you?" Lq-84i's voice asked quietly.

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." The video ended and Wolf cursed. This was giving him nothing at all. There was one more video to look at. It was from right before he started to work for Desperado.

He was on a train and was looking towards the rear where the remains of a giant mech lay. There was a girl and man on separate carts and then the women cut hers from the mans. Lq-84i jumped down and started to engage in combat with her after some brief discussion. She had a sword that was also a pistol and whip of sorts. The sheathe itself was also a weapon which entranced Wolf. He saw as he was about to deliver a blow she disappeared and reappeared and slashed into him. He ended up being cut in half and the girl left him there.

This girl seemed very dangerous. If what he saw about him being the protector of the Schnee Dust Company was true and that she had been attacking their merchandise then he would have to stop her from harming anyone else. The real question was where was this taken? He needed the Doktor. Wolf stealthily left Sunny's room and went to Doktor's and woke him up.

"What is it, Wolf?"

"I unlocked the files and I need your help in restoring them. They have been corrupted and you can help me restore them." Doktor flew up quickly and threw his glasses on. He had wanted to know what was in those files almost as much as Wolf did. They went to his computer and hooked Wolf up to it. The files were now available and Doktor went to work on trying to restore them. One by one they were destroyed as they were too unstable to maintain restoration. Wolf was saddened that so many were being destroyed. They got to one and it was restored.

"This...this cannot be." According to this document, Wolf was from a completely different world. A place called Remnant. He was a weapon that was mostly focused as a guard dog. He had been hired by the Schnee Dust Company to protect their cargo. The strangest part was that on the bottom it had numbers that were almost like coordinates.

"5624.29 by 8263.11. What are those supposed to mean?" Wolf asked the Doktor confused. Unlike everything else that was fine print, this was written in pen on the bottom.

"It looks like coordinates for the stars positioning, maybe. Which means you may be from outer space. That would explain your advanced AI system." Wolf played the videos for Doktor which disproved his theory.

"I think we may be looking at alternate universes, Wolf." That was Doktor's final conclusion. Despite how insane it sounded it actually made the most sense seeing as the video had humans and they had never heard of the Schnee Dust Company.

"Mayhaps the substance you found was dust. It was in the mans sword which we did recover. It might be a fuel supply of sorts. Wolf, I think we can get you to this world by using this dust. We could also reverse engineer it with some of our technology and make you more advanced and powerful. This girl looks tough and if she is dangerous and needs to be killed then you will need every bit of help you can get."

Wolf looked back at the video and paused it when the girl was walking away and nodded.

"Let's do it. I need to find the truth. This is only part of it. If I can return then I can kill her to keep her from hurting others while finding this Ironwood man and finding out about myself." Doktor got his trademark smile and looked at the remaining files. They started to restore them but they just faded away.

"Only one file. That's all we need. Me and Sunny will get to work right away. She will work on your upgrades and newer model while I work on the teleporter. You will need to wait while we do this." Wolf hated waiting but knew he had to.

"I will learn the truth and kill her." He looked back at the screen and growled.

"I'm coming for you."

 **There we go everyone. First chapter of this short background thingy. I will also be doing similar ones for the other Avatars. The Avatars are Travis, Wolf, Kell, and Zack. Travis is from my story No Fear. Wolf is from this obviously. Kell and Zack's stories haven't been made yet but they are as follows.**

 **Kell is an Argonian from Black Marsh who goes to Skyrim after being kicked out by his clan for refusing to complete his trials. He discovers he is Dragonborn and destined to save everyone and kill Alduin.**

 **Zack is a boy from New Marais who was there when Cole McGrath detonated the RFI and killed the beast. He didn't know he was a condiut but he started to die. But, he didn't. He then gets some other Conduit friends as Bertrands successor Bryce Kalahart tries to finish Bertrand's work and kill off the conduits who survived. He has to make choices that will decide his destiny and everyone elses around him.**


	2. Remnant

**Hey there. This has been way more popular then I originally anticipated, not that I'm complaining but still. *Whistle* It's awesome. Anyways, here's the next chapter with our favorite robot wolf.**

Wolf sat on the roof looking at the stars blankly. It had been two weeks since he had opened the files and they were almost done. He had taken a brief period of leave from Maverick while he sorted this out and they understood and told him to take all the time he needed. They also told him they would help him on his personal mission.

Doktor's study of the Dust was advancing much faster than anticipated and he made two new devices. The Dust Displacer which would be used to send Wolf to this new world, and the Dust Power Cylinder Cortex, or the DPCC. Sunny hadn't wanted Wolf to go after seeing his previous version get killed by this girl but she knew this was something he needed to do so she went to work on making sure every part of his systems was advanced and ready.

They all worked tirelessly while Wolf waited. He needed to mentally prepare himself for the trials ahead and he knew that this would be the most important part of the mission. He heard a voice behind him and turned to see Sunny with a large grin.

"It's finished. Let's get you into your new body." Wolf nodded and followed her to the lab where Doktor was waiting. His new blue-prints were on the wall and all the various tools and pieces were on the tables. In a tube in the back was the DPCC. It was the Dust they had found but had mechanical parts along it and almost looked like a heart. It let off a faint red glow and Wolf could feel the power coursing off it. He hopped onto the table and laid down on his side.

"Are you ready?" Wolf looked at Sunny and nodded.

"Do it." He was shut down.

* * *

"...olf...ear me?...Hello? Wolf, can you hear me?" Wolf's systems came back online and he could see again. He raised his head and looked around.

"How do you feel?" He slowly stood up and looked at the worried Sunny.

"I feel stronger." Doktor was tightening a few more screws on him while Sunny, happy with Wolf's answer, went to the T.V. and turned it on and it showed Wolf's new body.

It looked similar to the one he had before but was longer and taller. He was at least seven feet long, not including his tail and he had lots more armor on him. His HUD was much more accurate and clear making him able to see everything much better. His tail had strange segments along it and his mask had small spikes along it that made him seem to be built to intill fear. He was mostly black and had very little grey and white anywhere. His claws were much longer and sharper as well.

Sunny had a small remote and clicked it, changing it to a blank blue screen.

"I'm going to go over you new systems with you." Wolf turned his attention to the screen and got ready fot he lecture.

"You body has been made with the best metals that money could buy so you can not only be able to take much more punishment but you are much more flexible then before as well. Your entire body is made of Gartanius, a recently discovered metal that can bend like fabric but is three times stronger then titanium, while being just as light as cotton. Your inner joints have been made to be more compact and dense allowing you to take blunt force trama without your inner wire works getting injured. Your mask is made from a special metal we found that is easily the most rare metal on planet Earth. Vibranuim. Unbreakable to anything we have thrown at it so far.

We changed most of your armor color to black but used some advanced technologies provided by Otocon called Octo-Camo. You can change your exterior color to your surroundings though it isn't fool proof." She showed a demonstration and it showed the metal changing from black to a white to look like snow. Then to dark green for a forest surrounding.

"Your tail is made from a hybrid of Gartanius and a small amount of Vibranuim so you don't have to worry about it getting cut off. We also added the feature to allow it to extend further to a total length of twenty feet. Your mask has been changed to have spikes because I thought it would make you look cool." She said with a chuckle.

"Your teeth have the function to change from being blunt to folding in and becoming extremely sharp. Also, your mask will fold around your whole head, not just your face which allows for more protection. Your tongue has been outfitted with a tazer for those up close and personal encounters or non-lethal stealth take downs. Your eyes have extra protection and are unable to be blinded. EMP's won't effect you either, so don't worry about being shut down by those.

Your claws have been made longer and sharper but can retracted at your beck and call. Your limbs have been improved to take more force and will be able to keep up with your new power supply. We also made it to where you can stand on your hind legs to reach things that are higher up then you can reach on your paws. Your true capabilities are still unknown to us so we'll have to check those later. Your chainsaw has been upgraded to be made from titanuim with hints of Vibrabium. How we got a hold of this much Vibranium is my little secret." She added with a wink.

"Your inner workings come with a special antenna that can connect with us no matter where you are. Two hundred miles under ground? No problem. Stuck on Pluto? We can hear you just fine. It is folded into your back right leg for safe keeping but the only downside is it can't take many hits. So just don't have it out and get hit there. You can use it while it is inside you but only basic comms will work. We can access your sensors and other systems so we can still see what you can see without a problem. Your knifes and belt, along with your tail are now made so you can throw a knife and bring it right back to you. It will only do this to your knifes fortunitely so don't worry about grabbing the wrong thing. The magnect is specially made so you not only have the force of throwing them but the special magnet will propel them faster than any bullet that has ever been created.

MAK. Magnetically Accelerated Knifes. These can pierce the armor on a tank with these now. Advanced system units inside will repair you without mantainance seeing as we won't be there to put you back together afterwards. It heals slowly like a normal person though but you know how to repair yourself so that will help it along. It's nice for knocking dents out of your armor so you don't have to. All interior systems have been re-wired so the odds of them breaking or malfunctioning are lowered while also strengthening them so they will take more punishment. Your power source has enough life to last about five thousand years if not more. It charges when you absord power from other electronics through the use of a power cord. Like an oversized phone so to speak.

You have that charge cable and one that will reform to fit any plug you want. Need to hack a computer from the 1999? You can. Need to hack into a hidden terrorist cell that has an unknown uplink? Just put the plug to the hole and give it a few minutes to mold to the shape. Your inner AI has been improved so hacking and mantaining systems yourself should we not be able help you then you can. This new feature is really cool." She clicked the slide and showed a ball roughly four feet across.

"Should you need to you can turn into a ball to hide yourself away. Only your strongest points will be accessable to injury meaning if you needed to you could survive a nuke point blank. Your Octo-Camo will work in this form and you can roll around like this as well. You can shrink down in about one to two seconds and pop out in under one second. That's pretty much all there is." She clicked the T.V. off and smiled at Wolf.

"What do you think?" Wolf looked at himself before chuckling.

"It's perfect." Doktor finished running a brief system check and had Wolf do brief tests like following lights and other simple tasks to make sure he was in perfect working order. They led Wolf to a training ground and put him on a long treadmill.

"We're going to test your max speed and your reaction time." Wolf nodded and got ready. The treadmill started to move and Wolf took off. He had a small speedometer appear on his HUD and said he was going thrity miles per hour. He knew this was to slow. They sped up. They kept speeding up further and further.

40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 85. Wolf was running at 85 miles per hour when he knew he hit his limit. They slowed him down to fifty miles per hour and a bar appeared from the floor. Wolf quickly jumped over and got ready for more. He ducked, moved to the side, spun, and leapt his way through. They did this at varying speeds all the way up to 80.

"You ready? We're going all out on this one." Wolf clicked his mask on to show he was indeed ready. A low bar appeared and he jumped over easily. A wall appeared and he moved to the side quickly. A bar from above came only for him to slide under, while barely losing speed. What surprised him the most was when a wrecking ball came down from the roof. He jumped up and used his claws to slice through the chain and landed on the treadmill still going full speed. They stopped the treadmill and had large grins on their faces.

"We can assume that you can hold that at max speed as well." They lead him to another room and this one had markers for the height. It went all the way up to one hundred. Along the floor was more numbers after a while line.

"Here we're going to see how hight you can jump standing still and how far you can jump after running ten feet." Wolf stood in the middle and crouched down low to the ground. He put all the force he had into his legs and jumped up. He landed and chuckled.

"83.56 feet just standing still. Very impressive." Wolf went behind the line to the marker for ten feet and got prepped. He sprinted and reached twenty miles per hour in ten feet and jumped with everything he had and skidded to a halt.

"112.56 feet at ten feet of build up." Doktor and Sunny seemed to be in disbelief but quickly shook it off and knew Wolf was truly ready.

"You far exceded our expectations Wolf. Came back to the lab and I'll give you an update on the Dust Displacer." Wolf followed Doktor's request and went back to the lab to find Doktor typing on the computer while Sunny sat on the table rocking her legs impatiently. She saw Wolf and smiled, while waving at him.

"How are you feeling now?" Wolf sat and looked at himself once more.

"Ready." He looked between the two of them and almost seemed to be smiling.

"Thank you both." They returned with smiles while Doktor chuckled.

"I've done it!" Sunny and Wolf waited for him to finish and he started to dance a little and turned to them.

"We can launch tomorrow morning. I'll go prep." After he said that he sped out of the room with speed that made him seem years younger. Sunny laughed at Doktor's childish behavior then turned to Wolf.

"You sure about this?"

"I need to find out about myself and stop this girl from being any more of a threat. I'm sure. Thank you for your concern though." Sunny hopped off the table and kneeled next to the larger cybernetic Wolf. She hugged him close and Wolf rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm just scared. I don't want you to get cut in half again." Wolf chuckled and leaned back to look the girl in the eye.

"Even if I do I know I can trust you to put me back together." Sunny smiled, now feeling better and poked his forehead.

"I'll be keeping in touch with you the whole time."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." They both went off to find the Doktor and chuckled when he was cacklig like a mad scientist while typing quickly on the computer. He turned to them and smiled.

"We're all good. First thing at 0600 we launch." Wolf nodded his understanding and looked at the clock. It was ten at night and he knew it was only a few more hours before he returned. He would need to rest. He went to Sunny's room and fell asleep at the foot of her bed.

* * *

Wolf woke and saw it was five. He stood and went to get his weapons. He geared up and ran a systems check and was happy to see his new systems were running flawlessly. He went to the room where he would be launched from. It was five thirty and he was nervous. Would it work? What would he do when he got there? What would he do to find this girl? What would he do when he found her? How would her find this Ironwood man? So many questions. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Sunny, still in her Pjs walk in with the Doktor.

"You ready Wolf?" Wolf popped his head up and nodded. He went to the device and sat. Doktor went to the room they would be watching from while Sunny hugged Wolf one last time.

"Come back safe."

"I will." She seperated from him and went to the room Doktor was in. They started to type and Wolf could feel the power in the room diverting to the Dust Displacer. The lights went out and it started to glow a fierce red. It pulled apart and almost looked like a mirror but instead of showing Wolf it showed a forest. Wolf walked forward but looked back to Sunny and Doktor one last time before nodding. He jumped through.

* * *

"So you two get together last night?"

"Nah. She wasn't my type man."

"Eh...man I wish this job wasn't so boring."

"I know. Nothing ever happens." The two men in white military outfits sat with their feet up on the table while the computers in front of them sat quietly.

"Rock paper scissors?" The other one shrugged and they put their hands forward.

"Rock, paper, sci-shit!" The lights flashed and some even exploded causing everyone in the room to scream and drop their heads. Ironwood came sprinting in and looked around.

"What in the hell just happened!?" The two men started to type furiously to answer their general's question.

"Massive power flux. Bigger than anything we have ever seen or thought was possible! Just north of Beacon by about thirty miles. It hit but just left. Some power is still left but is slowly fading. We can detect some type of power source out there." Ironwood took in the information and pointed at the man to his left.

"Sattelite image, now!" The man pulled up the sattelite image and they saw a crater. They saw something black that looked like a Beowolf...but...something was amiss about it.

"Zoom in." They zoomed in and saw it had a blue light in front of it and then looked up. Everyone saw red piercing eyes looking at the sattelite. The black shadow turned green and disappeared.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Not sure sir."

"Send a detachment NOW!? We have enough on our plate right now. We don't need some strange Beowolf as well. I need to get a hold of Ozpin and warn him of the situation." Ironwood grabbed his scroll and typed in Ozpin's number.

"Ozpin...we have a situation."

* * *

Wolf came through and a large amount of energy was shot out and made a small crater around him which caused him to chuckle a little. He raised the antenna out of his flank and it gave static but slowly cleared to show the members of Maverick as well as Doktor and Sunny.

"I have arrived. When I came through the portal almost exploded energy. Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine. What's the situation?" Wolf looked around and saw he was in a forest of sorts.

"I'm in a forest. Running a scan in a fifty mile radius of any energy distortions." Wolf waited and saw he was just north of a town and a large tower.

"I'm going to head south to the nearest town and figure out where I am and then locate a base or information center of sorts and download a map and see if I can find the girl in any databases while searching for info on Ironwood." The others nodded and wished him luck. Wolf felt a pulse and looked up and zoomed in and barely made out a sattelite. It was looking at him.

"They know I'm here." He changed to match the forest color and took off running towards the town. He couldn't go full speed or risk hitting trees but was going at least thirty.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and Wolf was almost to the town. He slowed down and took scans and felt something behind him. He jumped away and saw a large black bear with a white mask.

"Doktor, are you getting this?"

"Yes, it seems like a large bear hybrid. I would advise caution while fighting that thing. We don't know what it's capable of." Wolf clicked his mask on and rushed the big lumbering beast. It reared up to smash Wolf only to hit the ground and have it's arm severed. Wolf quickly ran up its back and twisted and took its head clean off.

"It's dead."

"Could you get me some samples Wolf?" Wolf stepped towards the creature only for it to disappear. Everyone was as confused as Wolf was.

"That was a thing." Wolf found Courtney's comment amusing and started back on his original path. He came to a large cliff and put up his antenna and his holo-screen appeared.

"There it is. Where should I start?" The town had a seperate location that had a large tower in one of them. It looked like a school of sorts.

"Check the tower first but be careful, we have multiple heat signatures in there." Wolf looked around and decided it would be best to wait for dark and use that to help him break in. He heard a hum and changed green, dropped his holo-screen and hit the deck and saw a large air vehicle fly over him.

"That looked like a troika. Be careful. This may be a military base." Wolf nodded and put his antenna away and waited. He pulled up a holo-screen and used it to zoom in. He saw numerous people who were very young. He started to send a live feed back and opened his comms again.

"I think this is a school. They are carrying weapons so maybe a combat school of sorts. I'll investigate further once night falls."

"Very well. I advise you avoid killing anyone for the time being. Knocking them out is a whole other ball game though." Kevin said with a cheeky grin.

"I'll keep that in mind. Wolf out." Wolf went dark and made it so his eyes and other mechanical parts wouldn't glow in the dark. He waited patiently.

An hour passed and he stood. He changed back to black and backed up. He took off running after backing up at least a hundred feet. He engaged everything he had and when he hit the edge he kicked with all his power flew like he was like a bullet. The school was at least three hundred feet from the cliif but he landed on the nearest rooftop silently. He silently worked his way to the tower.

There were lots of armed men in military armor patrolling the area. He got to the base of the tower and looked up. He backed up and ran at the tower. He jumped and extended his claws and ran his way up the side of the tower quickly. He reached the bottom of the tallest window and stopped at the sill.

He looked in and saw an office with cogs and other gears rotating on the roof. There was a desk and a man clad in green with silver hair sitting at it sipping coffee.

"One target. Scanning building, see any good points of entry?" Borris popped in and highlighted a vent behind the man and the path it followed to the roof.

"You can climb down it and attack him or wait for him to leave. Your choice." Wolf slowly climbed, making use of his long claws and new found strength. He saw the vent and used his teeth to pry the opening off. It wasn't big enough for him so he crushed himself down into a ball and rolled down. He opened a little bit of himself so he didn't fall down and make a loud noise when he hit the bottom.

It took him a couple minutes but he reached the bottom and scanned the room seeing the man still at the desk. Wolf cursed and waited. The man wasn't going to leave anytime soon so he decided to make his move anyways. Wolf got close to the vent and used his tail to silently pry off the bolts. He got them all off and waited for the perfect time to strike. The man dropped his pen and bent under to get it.

Wolf flipped out and put the vent back on quickly without making a single noise and rolled into the shadows and stayed there. The man came back up and sighed while resting his head in his hands. He swiped the top of the table and it lit up to show a computer of sorts. Wolf had found what he was looking for and slowly rolled behind the man and clicked his pieces open until he was in wolf form.

He slowly crept behind the man and opened his mouth. He pulled his tongue out and jabbed it into the mans neck, zapping him. The man went limp and laid back in the chair. Wolf found a spot where he could plug himself in and connected the cable. It started to form to the hole and he waited. He looked at the unconscious man and saw he was still breathing.

"He's tougher than he looks I'll give him that." The plug finished forming and slid in. Wolf accessed the database and made copies of anything he could. He heard an elevator coming up and Borris come over the comms.

"Elevator coming up, you have twelve until it arrives. Get out in ten." Wolf extracted everything he could.

 _Nine._

Everything was seemingly useless or it was locked up.

 _Eight._

Wolf saw a file on students and decided to grab that.

 _Seven._

He almost had it unlocked.

 _Six._

He opened it and started to extract it.

 _Five._

He finished and searched for information on the Schnee Dust Company.

 _Four._

He found it but it was heavily locked down.

 _Three._

He moved to look for information on this place.

 _Two._

This place was a school to teach people how to fight monsters like what he saw earlier. Grimm. He took it.

 _One._

Wolf dissconnected and turned to leave.

 _Zero._

He started to leave when he heard noise that made him panick.

"What the hell!?" He turned and saw a blonde women with glasses glaring at him. Wolf turned to the vent and knew that was just asking to get killed. He ran back and smashed out the window.

"You said I had twelve seconds!"

"Their elevators must be faster." Dammit Borris was all that Wolf thought as he landed on a roof without as much stealth as he wanted. He took off and looked back to see the women glaring at him with anger in her eyes. Wolf was running and heard alarms going off.

"So much for a simple in and out."

"Not now Kevin!" Wolf ran to the exit and jumped off the roof and kicked into overdrived. He saw multiple soldiers with guns aimed at him. He skidded sideways and ran away from them. He heard lots of people getting up and knew things were getting bad. He jumped to the roof tops again and took off. There were lots of gunshots and he saw multiple teenagers on the ground aiming guns at him. He needed to get to tight quarters and lose them.

He jumped and hooked his tail onto the side and swung down and through a window. He rolled into a ball to cushion his fall and quickly back to normal. He was in a dorm of sorts and smashed through the door and ended up in a hall. He ran towards his left when a bunch of kids blocked his path. He doubled back and went the other way to see the same. They closed in on him and Wolf looked for a way out.

He didn't want to hurt children and waited. A door opened and a blonde boy came out rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" Wolf saw his chance and smashed into the boy and into the room. He jumped off the boy and ran deeper into the dorm.

"Juane!?" A red head saw him and tried to stop him only for Wolf to jump over her and out the window to another roof top. He took off again and sped up.

He saw one of the Troikas from earlier and he had a plan. He jumped up towards it and through the door. The men inside were surprised and Wolf just smashed through the other door and into the forest. He ran and found a large pile of grass and turned green while rolling into a ball and ducking into it.

He waited and people started rush into the forest.

"Did you see what it looked like?"  
"It looked robotic!"  
"Shut up and find it."

Wolf waited patiently and eventually everyone passed him by. He opened up and scanned his surroundings. He took off in the opposite direction of everyone else. He slowed down and sat while opening his comms.

"I think I lost them. Can you start to sort through the files while I make sure my escape isn't short lived?" They nodded and Wolf sent them the files while taking off again. He heard voices and slid to a halt and listened.

"Weiss I think we're lost." Wolf knew that name from one of the videos.

"Quiet, I know exactly where we're going."

"Like at initiation?"

"Quiet you. Blake and Yang aren't going to find this thing before us." Wolf rolled up and waited. The two girls came past and he chuckled when they were farther away. He got up and started to walk away. A large spot light set itself on him and he crouched into a ready position.

"Freeze!" Wolf looked towards the light and saw numerous soldiers aiming their weapons at him. He growled and heard a noise behind him and saw the two from earlier. The one in white had a Rapier with a revolving cylinder while the one in red had a large scythe that was also a gun.

Wolf heard more approaching and knew it was now or never. He looked up at the Troika and jumped up and into it while ignoring the torrent of bullets. They all bounced off him harmlessly. He grabbed the Troika gunner and threw him out and hopped in. He saw the other gunner and pushed him off the Troika.

"It's in the Bullhead! Get it out!" Bullhead. Wolf made a note of that and saw a man with a sword run at him. Wolf grabbed the sword in his mouth and slammed him into a wall and threw him out with his friends. Wolf sliced his way through the roof and landed on the top. He saw a large crowd gathered around and decided to make a show.

He pulled his head back and howled loudly. He jumped up and away while drawing his chainsaw and extending his tail and slicing one of the engines on the Bullhead off. It started to fall to the ground causing everyone to run away in a panick. Wolf landed in a tree, curled up, and changed to match the bark and leaves. He decided he would wait here for the night to avoid being seen while on the move.

* * *

Morning hit and Wolf rolled down the tree and opened up. They had given up on the hunt hours ago and Wolf had just waited to be sure they weren't nearby. He pulled up his antenna and the comms sprung to life.

"Did you find anything?" The others looked tired but nodded. Sunny was the only one not present but Wolf was guessing she had fallen asleep.

This place is pretty cool. It's called Beacon and the most prestigeous fighters attend it to learn to fight these monsters called Grimm. They're training to become Huntsman or Huntresses. The girl you're looking for attends this school. Her name is Blake Belladonna. There's almost no information on her...almost like she has no past." This made Wolf interested.

"In these schools they have teams that consist of four people. Her team is called team Rwby. The leader is Ruby Rose. The other members include Weiss Schnee, Blake, and Yang Xiao Long. All are very dangerous apparently." Wolf knew it wasn't going to be easy. It never is. Wolf had to go back.

"They won't expect me to return two nights in a row. I can get the rest of the information tomorrow night."

"What are you going to do until then?" Wolf chuckled darkly and looked back at the school in the distance.

"Scout." Wolf set out to view the school and started to figure out a plan of attack. He climbed a large tree and took numerous pictures and mapped the school out. He saw lots of students and zoomed in on one that peaked his interest. He had a spanish doctors mask and was clad in black, grey, and a small amount of white. He had a broadsword on his back and was with three others. A boy clad in white with a rifle on his back, a girl in a green hoodie with a glaive on her back, and a girl in orange, and white with a small axe on her back. She had fox ears and a tail.

The masked boy looked over at Wolf and Wolf just stared back. He quickly fled and decided it would be best to wait.

"What's your plan for the girl?"

"Wait for her to be seperated from her team and then kill her. I'm ready for her this time. If I use surprise then she won't stand a chance." Wolf found a clearing and settled down for the day.

Tonight he will make another move. He would also find out more about this Blake Belladonna. Her strengths, weaknesses, likes, dislikes, and then he would kill her.

"There you are beast." Wolf turned his head to look at see a man with a large gun pointed at him. Wolf stood and growled at him.

"You don't scare me." Wolf pulled out his chainsaw and planted it in the ground while revving it up and slicing a crescent moon in the ground.

"Good. Then that'll make fighting you all the more fun." This man was a soldier who obviously had a large ego. The man started shooting at Wolf who jumped up into the air dodging the bullets and closing the distance on the man.

The man changed his weapon into a large axe and swung at Wolf who brought his chainsaw down. Sparks flew everywhere and Wolf jumped up and off him. Wolf rushed forward quickly and got a strong slash against his abdomen while throwing a few knifes into him. They didn't stick into him seeing as his shield protected him. Wolf still didn't know how they had those. He flared and the knifes returned to his side.

He rushed forward and jumped up and started to flip forward and crashed down into the man and tackled him. Wolf pinned him down and raised his chainsaw and brought it down. The man moved to the side to avoid his death only to have Wolf stomp onto his chest. The man got his legs up and kicked Wolf off. Wolf flipped in the air and landed quickly.

The man stood and Wolf saw his shield was broken. Wolf threw two knifes that each hit him in each shoulder. He shurgged them off but was clearly feeling the pain. Wolf brought them back to him and saw the man was starting to bleed but he still had his axe ready. Wolf ran forward and rolled into a ball to avoid his attack and opened up below him and knocked him into the air. Wolf jumped up after him and got his chainsaw ready. Time seemed to slow and Wolf started to slash quickly.

He finished and kicked the man away causing all the pieces to seperate and were sent flying away with bloody splats. Wolf did a backflip before he land and flicked his chainsaw before sheathing it.

"You have been terminated." Wolf went back to where he was resting earlier and settled down. He casted a quick glance back at the bloody mess before scoffing.

"Next time you want to fight me bring more men."

 **What's going to happen? I know but you guys don't. Well, don't know what else to say. You're going to have to wait.**


	3. Master Schnee

**Heeeey, Heeeeeey! What's the matter with your feel right? Heeeeeey! Come and get your looooove! I love that song.**

 **Wolf: I find your antics to be giving me a headache.**

 **LucarioKid: Aww, are you just mad that you got busted in your stealth mission into Beacon?**

 **Wolf: That was because of Borris and you know it.**

 **LucarioKid: Riiiiight. Anyways, here we go.**

Wolf waited and waited. He went over the files and found that the girl from his memories was in fact the same one on Blake's team. He found this interesting but knew he shouldn't get involved with them. She could give him some answers seeing as her dad was the one who owned the company that hired him. Maybe he could follow this lead after tonight. For now he would wait and learn everything on every student he could.

* * *

"And you believe this mechanical wolf to be one that you had your scientists create illegally seven years ago?" Ozpin asked Ironwood quizzically which caused the general to shake his head.

"Technically it was legal, but only a few people knew about it. But, yes I believe it to be the same one. It appears to have more upgrades and be longer then before but I am very certain it is the same one. Looking back on the videos it fought like it was supposed to and was also smart enough to know when it was beat, just like the AI would know."

Ozpin took a sip of coffee and kept his glare on the general. He looked down into his cup and chuckled.

"It's very smart for sure. It managed to come up behind me and knock me out." He looked at Ironwood and gave a cheeky grin.

"Do you have a plan for catching it or do you just plan on filling it with holes?" Ironwood started to pace in circles and rubbed his chin in thought.

"I am unsure. We have millions riding in that machine but it is extremely dangerous from what the soldiers footage showed us." This didn't answer Ozpin's question but he knew this was a hard decision for him.

" _Incoming call from...The Schnee Dust Company_." Ozpin swiped the screen on his desk and the call began.

"Hello Ozpin. Is Ironwood with you?" It was Weiss' father. Ironwood gave his regards to the owner of the Schnee Company and they started to listen.

"I would like to ask why I turn on the news to find that Beacon was attacked by a cybernetic wolf that bears a similar resemblance to the one I purchased all those years ago. The very one that disappeared when a shipment from one of my trains was stolen. Care to elaborate for me please?" Ironwood took a seat in a chair and let out a tired breath.

"We don't know that much ourselves but we do believe it is the same one we sold you." There was a pause before the other end gave out a sigh.

"I should have known something was wrong when we couldn't find that thing among the numerous defense droids that had been destroyed. Ironwood, I want you to get that thing found and captured."

"Very well. Can we expect the Schnee Dust Company to offer us some help on this hunt?"

"You have my full support. I will send twenty battle droids to Beacon at once. I will be down there within the next few hours to oversee this. Good day gentlemen." The call ended and Ozpin glared at the worried general.

"What's wrong?"

"That thing was a dangerous killing machine before we gave it to him. Now this thing has more upgrades and tricks to it's arsenal. I don't know if we will be able to salvage it without destroying a large amount of it."

"Then I suppose you do just that to prevent any loss of life in your hunt."

"It is most likely coming back to night. We'll set up a trap if you would permit us." Ozpin sighed and stood while staring closely at the general.

"You may but you keep my students out of this. If any of them get hurt you will not enjoy sitting in my office again." With that simple threat Ozpin decided to leave the general and take a stroll. He looked to the woods in the distance and could have sworn that for a moment he saw something moving in the distance.

"What have you done Ironwood?"

* * *

It was dark and about ten at night when Wolf made his move. He would enter the same way as the night before but he would stick to the inside of the buildings seeing as a large amount of men were watching the rooftops. Being inside would make moving slow and much more dangerous but if he was careful and utilized his new ball form he would be fine.

He landed on the roof and made his way to the side of the roof and looked down. He saw an open window and used his claws to climb down to it. He slowly peeked his head in and saw four sleeping figures. He crawled in and crept along the floor silently. He made it to the door and slowly opened it and exited. He was in a dark hallway that would have been confusing had he not mapped out his path and set a holo-graphic marker.

He walked to the left and was careful with where he stepped. He almost made it to the end when he heard a door openening. He rolled into a ball and went against the wall. The person was a girl. When she got closer Wolf saw she had large rabbit ears on the top of her head. She was walking through the dark perfectly and Wolf could have sworn her eyes were glowing a little. Wolf was sure she wouldn't see him and just pass him by.

She looked over at him and Wolf started to worry. How had she seen him? She knelt down and poked him. She tried to pick him up but Wolf knew he was too heavy.

"What are you?" Wolf knew he couldn't waste his time with her. He opened up and tackled her causing her to gasp quietly.

"Shhhhhh. I won't kill you." Wolf opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. She started to panick and Wolf quickly stuck her neck and released a quick shock that knocked her unconscious. He grabbed her by her collar and drug her to the closest room and went to put her in. The door wouldn't open. Wolf released her and stood up to look at the pad.

Walking on his hind legs felt weird but at least he was able to see the pad now. It needed a scan or a code. Wolf saw a port hole and he put his plug to it. It was one similar to the one in the tower so it formed in a very short amount of time. He hacked the door easily and pushed the rabbit girl in. He closed the door and continued on his way.

He made it to the end of the first building and looked out the window at the end of the hall. He saw an open window on the other building so he backed up. He jumped between the two buildings and landed silently in another hallway.

"Last building Wolf. You're almost to the tower." Wolf could feel his goal getting closer but he knew he still had to be very careful. He reached the end of the hallway and found another window. He slowly opened it and saw the tower. He once more backed up and flew to the walls of the tower and started to run up it. He reached the window again and was happy to see the room was empty. The window he smashed through had been replaced which made Wolf wonder how skilled and fast these people could be.

Wolf grabbed a knife with his tail and cut a hole in the window and pushed the piece away while gently lowering it to avoid making any noise. He crawled in and made his way to the desk. He tapped it and chuckled to himself when it turned on. He plugged himself in and turned on his comms.

"I'm in." The others gave him cheers and he started to unlock all the information he could. He found information on Ironwood and just decripted basic information. The general was here in Beacon for a tournament it would seem. Wolf knew that made his job easier. Wolf made sure to get some information on these Grimm creatures as well.

He found a file on the Schnee Dust Company and started to decrypt it. That's when he heard the sound of the elevator door. Wolf disconnected and rolled into a ball under the desk. The man he had to attack from the night before sat in the chair. Wolf cursed himself for not setting up sensors first.

The man seemed to be shuffling through papers when he kicked Wolf. He looked under at the metal ball in confusion. Wolf turned to normal and tackled him, chair and all. Wolf looked closely at him and let out a low growl while opening his mouth.

"That won't be necessary." Wolf closed his mouth and looked at the green clad man with confusion. The man just gave Wolf a grin.

"Could you let me up?"

"How do I know you won't call for reinforcements?" The man continued giving his grin and shrugged.

"You don't. This is how people form bonds is by trusting people in risky situations." Wolf thought about it before hopping off the man. The man stood his chair up and took a seat.

"I'm professor Ozpin."

"Wolf." Wolf said cryptically and just turned back to the device but made sure to keep an eye on this Ozpin in case he tried anything. Ozpin just sat and watched the Wolf with interest while his files were torn through. He knew that his real important files were hiden away. Ozpin smiledbut felt a sting of remorse and eventually the screen turned red and locked Wolf out while sending an electric pulse out.

Ozpin was stunned when Wolf shrugged the shock off and just turned to Ozpin.

"What happened!?" Wolf growled at him darkly.

"A security measure in case someone did what you just did. It was supposed to either knock them unconscious or shut them down." Wolf ran to the hole in the window and started to squeeze through. He jumped down and landed quietly. He started to run when he was surrounded on every side.

"Not again."

"Well, you should have waited."

"Not now Kevin!" He saw lots of guns. There were three Bullheads. Thirty men and twenty battle droids. Wolf clicked his mask on causing a couple people to jump. He saw windows open and some students were looking down at him in wonder and confusion.

"Don't move or we will shoot you!" Wolf knew that voice and turned to see Ironwood staring at him. Wolf growled and started to walk towards him.

"You." Ironwood grinned and raised his hand causing some warning shots to be fired at Wolf's feet. Wolf stopped and just glared at the general.

"Someone wants to see you." He moved to the side and the man Wolf knew as Mr. Schnee stepped forward.

"It's been a while Lq-84i." Wolf growled, causing a few men to jump at the hatred in the growl.

"That is not my name!" Schnee seemed to be confused but brushed it off.

"Regardless. You can surrender and you won't be harmed. Then you can come back and work for me. Everything can go back to the way it was." Wolf glared at him and started to walk forward. Ironwood started to raise his hand but Schnee stopped him. Wolf stopped in front of the man and looked up at him. Schnee kneeled down and smiled at him.

"What do you say?" Wolf looked away and went to his comms and spoke so only those on the comms could hear him.

"Sunny. Did you install it?"

"Ya, why?" Wolf chuckled and turned back to Schnee.

"I'm my own master now." Wolf spun and kicked him away while returning to the center and letting out a loud howl. Wolf dropped a custom EMP made by Sunny that also worked as a flashbang that went off almost instantly that also wouldn't affect him. Wolf took off and bullets were shot sporadically and missed him by leaps and bounds as they were blinded. Wolf slammed his way though a man while knocking three others over.

Wolf saw one last droid in front of him and he just kicked it into the air and gave a lateral and vertical slash to it before continuing. He made it to the edge of the school when the three Bullheads opened fire on him. Wolf responded by rolling up and rolling forward quickly to avoid them. Wolf changed back and jumped into the air and threw knifes into the engines causing them to flare up and start to crash down to the ground.

Wolf brought his knifes back and made it into the forest and chuckled when he saw they hadn't given chase.

"That went much better."

"Not good, but better."

* * *

Schnee was furious to say the least. He went up to Ironwood and glared daggers at him.

"Why didn't he listen to me!?" Ironwood couldn't supply an answer so he just looked away grimacing. Ozpin's laughter could be heard and they turned to see him with his usual cane and mug.

"I knew he wouldn't just give up. He was looking for information. That means he wants to learn more about himself. He has tasted freedom and once someone tastes it, they don't ever want to give it up. He is no different."

"But it's a machine." Ozpin frowned at Ironwood before taking a long sip of his coffee. He raised his eyebrow.

"Is he?" Ozpin said and walked away.

"He's most certainly his own master now."

* * *

To say Weiss was having a bad day was to be under stating it. Her day was horrible. She had just learned that her dad was at Beacon and that the strange wolf she saw the night before had returned and angered her father. She had a strange feeling in the back of her head that she knew it from somewhere. When she saw it in the woods she couldn't place why it felt so familiar. So she went to her team for help.

"So you're telling me that you want to hunt this thing down when Ironwood and his goons got their asses beat by it two nights in a row?" Weiss turned to Ester and scoffed.

"Yes. Now who wants to join me?" Nobody answered at first. Ruby slowly raised her hand which caused Weiss to smile.

"Thank you Ruby. Anyone else?" Nobody. Weiss looked around and saw Velvet was even more quiet than usual. She kept looking around as if something was following her. It was rather wierd that she was found passed out in Jnpr's dorm with a strange mark on her neck. Nobody could answer the question.

"Velvet, how about you? Your ears could prove very useful." Velvet shook her head quickly. Coco patted her shoulder to calm her down.

"You ok?" Velvet nodded meaning she wasn't and that she also wasn't going to talk to anyone. Weiss just stood and walked away with Ruby in tow.

"I can't believe they don't want the chance to find and destroy this thing." Ruby just chuckled uneasily.

"Ester was right. This thing is very dangerous. We will want to be very careful. I thought you said I was the one who came up with dumb ideas?." Weiss wasn't paying attention and just started to walk into the forest. She knew about where it had gone last night and where they found it the night before. This of course didn't stop Ruby from questioning her if she knew where she was going. Weiss only called her a dunce and continued walking.

They came to a clearing and saw a red shimmering in the distance and went to investigate. Ruby closed her eyes and turned away while Weiss' eyes widened. It was blood. Lots of blood with chunks of what was once a person.

"Could the wolf have done this?" Ruby asked, still not looking at the disturbing sight.

"I think so. But, there may be Grimm nearby so be careful." As if on cue there was a loud rustle and they both drew their weapons. An Ursa Major flew out of the bushes and roared at them. It was joined by four more that were equally large.

"Weiss, let's get em." Weiss nodded her agreement to Ruby and used a glyph to send herself forward. She chambered red dust and stabbed the first Ursa in the chest which knocked it back into multiple trees with an explosion. It only got back up and roared at her.

Ruby shot multiple blasts from her sniper and they barely hurt the Ursas. She switched to rushing them and started to slash into them. One managed to get it's mouth around her cape and throw her away. Ruby slammed into a tree and started to see stars. Weiss rushed to defend her partner only to have three Ursa get in her way. The other two went to finish Ruby who was having trouble getting up.

Weiss watched as one raised its paw to smash her.

* * *

Wolf sat in the peace of the forest but was interupted and heard a loud explosion. The forest some where near his position. Wolf stood and rushed to the sound by using the tree tops to help him. He came to the clearing and saw five Ursa Majors. Three on Weiss and two on the injured Ruby. One raised its paw to smash her and Wolf jumped in to intervene.

* * *

Weiss cried out as the paw started to come down but was stopped. She heard a strange shout of exerstion and saw the wolf in front of Ruby using its chainsaw to stop the blow. The wolf pushed back and knocked the bears arm away. It then did a back flip and chopped the Ursa's arm off at the shoulder. The Ursa fell on its back while the other charged the wolf.

The wolf grabbed Ruby and moved her away to safety. It turned to the large Ursa and let out a loud howl and ran forward with speed that surprised Weiss. It rolled into a ball under the Ursa feet and opened up behind it and slashed its back multiple times.

The Ursa fell to its knees only to have the wolf jump on its back and stick the chainsaw into the lower back. It pulled up and split the Ursa in half above the waist. The armless Ursa recovered and rushed the metalic wolf. The wolf jumped away and ended up on the side with the missing arm and jumped towards it. It rolled into a ball and went inside the Ursa.

The Ursa stumbled and then let out shrieks of pain. A chainsaw burst out its stomach then started to move around its entire body leaving red stains in its wake. The chainsaw went back inside the Ursa and it stood panting for a few seconds. Then it was blown to multiple large bloody chunks that flew around the clearing leaving the wolf almost floating in the air in the spot the Ursa once stood.

The wolf landed and faced the last three Ursa who knew they were no match and retreated. The wolf let out a victorious howl before jumping into the shadows. Weiss was in disbelief at what she had just seen. The wolf that was supposedly evil came in and saved her and Ruby. Ruby!

Weiss ran to her leader who was still recovering from her lost discussion with the Ursa.

"Are you ok?" Ruby nodded and looked around.

"What happened?" Weiss looked to the shadows and swore she saw a pair of metalic red eyes looking at her. They disappeared and she let a smile come across her lips.

"I'm still trying to figure it out exactly but I have a general idea." Weiss help guide Ruby back to Beacon and could feel a glare on her the entire way back.

* * *

After Wolf killed the large bears he watched over the girls as they returned back to the school, making sure they didn't get into any more trouble. Once they reached school grounds he went back to the forest.

"Nice job with those things Wolf. You kept both of those girls alive."

"Only to have to kill another one." Wolf didn't like the idea but knew the other girl was dangerous and needed to be dealt with as soon as possible.

"Ya. We'll be here to help you the whole time man."

"Thank you Kevin." Wolf clicked his comms off and looked back to see Weiss staring at the forest. He watched and her gaze fell on him. He reared his head back and let out a final howl before heading into the darkness. He thought he saw a smile cross her lips but he wasn't completly sure. For now, he would wait. Then when the time came he would get his answers and kill Blake.

* * *

Weiss smiled as the wolf let out his howl and disappeared into the woods. She started to head back to her dorm but looked back one last time.

"It was nice to see you again...Wolf."

 **There y'all go. Wolf may be there to kill Blake but that doesn't mean he wants to kill the other students or let them get killed. Or that he really wants to kill Blake. He's a good guy who just so happens to be an expert at killing, hacking, stealth, and other brutal arts. He just sees Blake as a threat that needs to be dealt with.**

 **Do as I say, not as I do.**

 **Only one or two more chapters on this story and then it will carry over once I finish the backgrounds for the other Avatars. Is it bad that I was listening to Rules of Nature, I'm my own Master Now, and It Has to Be This Way while typing this?**

 **I don't think so. Anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be with you.**


	4. Epilogue

**It was short and is coming to an end as all things must. Sorry don't hate me. This isn't over by the way. Once I finish the other background stories then Wolf will return to both kick ass and take names.**

Wolf sat on the cliff over looking Beacon silently. Things were getting strange. He couldn't explain it but he knew things were going to continue to get worse. He stood and jumped in the air while back flipping. He slid down the face of the cliff quickly and jumped before he hit the bottom. He skidded to a halt and started to walk to the shade of the nearby tree.

"What's the plan Wolf?" Wolf pulled up the holo-screen to see Sunny staring at him with both worry and sadness.

"I will wait. When Blake is alone, I will strike. As for information on myself I have given up on that. Everything has either been destroyed or I will never gain the ability to access it. But it doesn't matter. My past won't dictate my future." Sunny seemed to accept his answer but she still looked worried.

"Just be careful ok?" Wolf held his paw forward and Sunny did the same and simulated shaking hands.

"Go get 'em tiger."

"I will." The communication cut out and Wolf was left by himself in the grass under a tree in his home world.

"Life is strange." He said with boredom present as he laid his head down. He hoped that he would be done soon so he could return home. Now that he thought about it, they never really came up with a plan for getting him home.

"Of course. I got so carried away I didn't think about that part. Nice one Wolf." He mentally scolded himself. He didn't talk to himself very often but found comfort in it. He had seen Raiden and Doktor do it at times and he thought they were in need of a cat scan but now knew why they did it.

Wolf brought up the video of when he arrived at the Schnee Dust Company and stopped it when the camera was on Weiss.

"How you have grown. You remind me of Sunny." He looked at the image a little more before bringing up the files on the students. More specificaly the ones on Blake's team.

"Ruby Rose. What a young one. She made it here early on skill. I'll need to steer clear of her. I don't want to hurt her." He went to the next one and if he could he would be smiling.

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Wants to impress her father and show she can do more then he thinks she can. Poor girl." The next one caused his mood to fall a little.

"Blake Belladonna. Strange girl with almost no record. Shrouded in mystery this one. Why would she be here at this prestigous school? More importantly how do they not know about her past? It is very good that I'm here to kill her. She could be trying to figure out weaknesses and destroy this place. The White Fang are terrorists and she was one of them."

Wolf stared at the picture of Blake for a little while before going to the last one.

"Yang Xiao Long. Half sister of Ruby Rose. Don't cut her hair or she will rip you apart limb by limb. Note taken. Very defensive of her sister and team. I definitely need to get Blake alone if I want a chance to kill her. Shouldn't be too hard. If Blake is a spy as I believe her to be then she will need to report to her commanding officer evetually. That is when I strike."

Wolf closed the files and stood. He stretched which may have seemed unecissary for a robot but it made him feel better. He began a slow trot back to Beacon. He was just outside of Beacon and looked around. He turned green and jumped in a bush. He made his eyes go dark so the red light they gave off wouldn't give away his position.

He saw lots of students around. Many talking and laughing. He saw something that made him give off a low growl. He saw a large boy with brown hair and his group picking on a girl. She was Faunus judging by the deer antlers on her head. Wolf wasn't going to sit by and do nothing.

He waited until there were very minimal students and stepped out into the light. Nobody saw him and he turned to his normal colors. He slowly crept behind the boy and waited. People started to see him and they froze. It became deathly quiet. The bullies turned to Wolf and jumped.

"Why?" Wolf spat at them darkly. They didn't expect him to talk so they jumped again. They drew their weapons and took fighting stances.

"Isn't that the crazy wolf we've been hearing about?"

"Ya."

"Let's smash it." They grinned and stalked towards Wolf. He responded by howling and standing on his hind legs. They stopped their advance seeing Wolf at his full height. He just roared at them with all the malice he could muster. Wolf got back on all fours and started to head back to the forest. He turned back to them and his eyes flashed with his anger.

"If I ever catch you doing that again, to anyone, I will kill you." Wolf stepped into the darkness and changed to be green and black. He got a fair distance away and laid down.

"What a busy day. First, I save Weiss and Ruby from those Ursa and now I'm stopping bullies from terrorizing Faunus." Wolf set his head down and started to relax when he felt it. A blast of sorts that wasn't a bomb. It gave off a peaceful feeling and it was strange.

Wolf waited a few minutes and saw a Bullhead flying into the forest towards the blast. He knew something was up so he decided to follow.

The Bullhead landed and team Rwby got out. Wolf was tempted to attack Blake but knew it wouldn't end well so he stayed in the shadow and kept his movement to a minimum. He followed and they came to a point in the wood where there were no trees and the ground was burned away. It felt more and more peaceful.

Then Wolf heard the voices. They sounded like a man and womens voices combined into one but they were holy and calm.

 _"Ospenoth. Fils tesn gesa at temp? Maydus. Fils dedy temp tof...eta Drakaryn."_ Wolf did not know the language but made sure to record what they said. Never know if he could find out what language it was and figure it out. The girls made their way around until they found a boy who was badly injured. He was strange to Wolf.

He opened his eyes which were red and looked at the girls. He seemed to calm and then turn a dark brown. The boys hands and bottom of his neck had turned darker as well. He passed out and after some discussion the girls grabbed him and brought him back for pick up.

Wolf watched the Bullhead go and started to walk away. He turned back to the Bullhead and lowered his head a little.

"I have a feeling we will be seeing each other very soon." Wolf faded into the underbrush and knew he needed to disappear for a while. He would emerge one day. But for now? For now, he would wait. he would bide his time patiently and then strike.

 **There you guys go. Wolf's story to becoming an Avatar. Hope you enjoyed this short like four chapter thing and make sure to stay tuned for when the Avatars story comes out. You can also read the other back stories for the other Avatars as well. Keep calm and may the Aura be with you all.**

 **Translations:**

 **Ospenoth: Greetings/farewell/honor be with you Drakaryn/friend of the Drakaryn.**

 **Fils tesn gesa at temp: You have come to help?**

 **Maydus: Please.**

 **Fils dedy temp tof...eta Drakaryn: You must help him...the Drakaryn.**


	5. Bonus Chapter

**I wanted to write this for a couple of reasons. One, you guys would really enjoy it. Two, it shows just how strong Wolf has truly become with his upgrades. This is just a random event, not that important, ok? Here we go!**

Wolf sat in a clearing just enjoying the peace. He had gone into 'hiding' a few days after the strange boy appeared in the forest. Wolf had just hid away, occasionally returning to the outskirts of Beacon to see if anything major was happening. Wolf looked up and saw several birds flying around and chirping to each other. Very peaceful compared to what he was used to in a normal day.

He heard a growl behind him and turned to see a pack of Beowolves approaching him from the shadows of the trees. Wolf growled back to them, doing nothing to deter the massive black and white creatures. Wolf stood and readied his chainsaw. If they wanted a fight he would surely give them one.

A wolf lunged at him only to hit air and be split in half. Wolf rushed the pack that consisted of at least thirty. Three more jumped at him and wolf threw three knifes into their skulls simultaneously. They dropped and Wolf just pulled his knifes back.

He jumped into the air and seemed to hover in wait. Several wolves jumped up after him and tried to slash or bite into him. Wolf bent back for the first blow and delivered a shattering hind kick that snapped several bones in the Beowolf, causing him to fly towards the next one.

He spun backwards, holding his chainsaw against his body, and slashed through the next one, splitting it down the middle. He landed on top of a tree and more jumped after him. He jumped forward and spun horizontally, taking the head, limbs, and just severing others as he went. He landed on the ground in a ball and was immediately landed on by multiple wolves.

More and more landed on, and held him down, clawing and biting him metallic form. They were not doing any significant damage but it was annoying Wolf immensely. He opened up quickly, launching all the wolves into the air around him.

Wolf jumped up after them and triggered Blade Mode and started to slash into everything around him in such a quick flurry that it was almost untraceable. Wolf finished and landed on the ground as severed Beowolf pieces landed around him. Wolf looked up and saw a small amount remaining, a large Alpha behind them.

Wolf howled his taunt and the Alpha bought it. It rushed him, leaving behind its help, and tried to tackle Wolf. He just rolled underneath it and opened up, delivering a kick upwards. Wolf jumped up after it and brought his chainsaw up. He started to swing it quickly, slicing the Alpha into pieces.

When Wolf finished he kicked the Alpha away from him, completing a backflip and landing on the ground with a dull thud. He sheathed his chainsaw as the pieces of the Alpha rained around him, making splats as they hit the ground. Wolf turned to the last of the Beowolves, who were cowering on the outskirts of the clearing. Wolf growled at them and they took off.

Wolf chuckled and sat back down with a sigh.

"That's more like a regular day."

 **Again, just some insight into Wolf's skill, nothing more. Just to keep you guys entertained and all. Avatars will be staring eventually. I'm planning on at least finishing No Fear first. Getting some distance in Kell of Blackmarsh would be nice though. Anyways, have a nice day and may the Aura be with you.**


End file.
